


Good Intentions

by scarletrebel



Series: Kindred Light [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrebel/pseuds/scarletrebel
Summary: He raises an eyebrow in response. Between the obvious and Zavala’s curt conversation about the Awoken, he’s feeling more than a little curious. He’d like to say he’s not one to gossip but, let’s be honest. Rook and Avia are the talk of the Tower; Cayde and Holiday have a bet going for Light’s sake.And aside from that, he meant what he said to her. He was young, stupid, hopelessly in love with no idea how to deal with it once upon a time. And now look at him. All he wants is that for Avia and Rook, he’s sure everyone else does. So he starts there.





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So! This one was a Christmas present for nattiebug14 and lostinthehaywoods over on tumblr (I have... Terrible timing I know aha) and once again, whilst this first chapter has a of of Avia in it the next one (or two depending on if this one gets away from me again) will focus more on Carver and Cornelia's relationship, and how they both help Avia understand how to Emotion. 
> 
> Carver is Nattie's Warlock, and Cornelia is Krissy's Titan. I hope you guys like it and it was worth the wait!

“You two are _sickening._ ”

Carver only laughs, burying his head further into his wife’s neck. Cornelia echoes him, throwing Avia an amused, but slightly apologetic look. At her back, Carver wraps his arms tighter around her waist and starts to plant kisses up to her face. Avia groans.

“Stop! Travelers Light, cut it out before I throw up.” She half laughs.

“You ever think he does it just to annoy you?” Cornelia smiles, pushing her husband slightly. He concedes, but doesn’t withdraw his arms from the Titan’s waist.

“Oh, I know he does, bloody Warlocks.” Avia sneers at him.

“Hey, we’re about to risk our lives, Avia. I just want my wife to know I love her.”

“Oh – oh please,” Avia guffaws, shoving his shoulder. “We’re going to scout Mars, not enter some Fallen hideout. _Detach_ already and let’s get going.”

“Fine, fine.” Carver concedes, removing his arms and tipping his wife’s chin for a soft kiss. Avia looks down, a Hunter shaped twist in her gut forms into longing but she pushes it away.

“Be home soon,” he smiles.

“Okay,” Cornelia replies. Neither of them shift.

“Oh for the love of--” Avia grabs Carver by the shoulder and drags him across the Plaza, the midday sun beating down on them as they escape the shade of the Vault towers. She lets go of him harshly a good length away from Cornelia so that he can’t make some stupid break for it.

As she calls on her Ghost to take them to orbit, Carver asks through a smile; “Wanna talk about it?”

“Wanna keep your limbs?” She shoots back to his laughter.

Taken activity doesn’t send the same chill down the spine of the Vanguard nowadays, much to every Guardian’s relief. Avia’s come to appreciate this part, when the crisis subsides, and Guardians begin to level their heads. Ikora starts to catch sleep, Zavala stops being so uptight and Cayde, well. He can never really stop being Cayde.

“Where are we headed first?” Carver asks over the comms as they fly towards Mars. Avia’s ship bobs and lulls, space flitting past them in a flash of blue.

“Rubicon. We’ll go to the Legions Keep first, rumour is the Cabal are having to deal with Fallen as well as Taken.”

“Yeah, I can get a lot of info about the Cabal there. I’d like to know if they were communicating with the Skyburners on the Dreadnaught. Plus, a lot of Primus’s probably passed through when Ta’aruc was alive. Maybe I can pull together their battle strategy, any important communications or members of the Empire.”

“Yeah speaking of, I want to make sure Ta’aruc’s resting place is as dead as he is. Also, I wanna check out Clovis Bray. It’s not a stronghold as such but the Mars AI could be a goldmine to the Taken if we don’t get to it first, or at least make sure that crazy Russian warmind is still protecting it.”

“Right,” Carver says, then hums. “But wait, why haven’t the Cabal tried to take it then?”

“Because they’re too weak to,” Avia says. “Especially since Rasputin found the AI, we’ve assumed up to this point he’s been protecting it. But given the Fallen breaking into his bunker a few months ago, Zavala mentioned checking it out.”

The Taken fortified themselves in Cabal strongholds when the war started, but lately they’ve doubled their efforts, zeroing in on pushing the Cabal out. A desperate attempt at self-preservation on the part of the Taken, however, it’s also highly applicable to the Cabal, which is where the Guardian’s mission parameters come in.

“Not to mention,” Carver adds thoughtfully. “The Cabal on Mars are scouting forces, ones that have been eradicated slowly ever since the Vault was found. They had to pull Psion flayers to try and get to the Warmind, and even then it wasn’t easy for them. But the Taken could be another problem entirely.”

It’s nothing Avia can’t take care of – eradicate the Taken, any Cabal in the way for good measure, and find out why both enemies remain on Mars. Carver’s here to help with the latter, and to see if there’s any holes in the Cabal’s defences after the Skyburners fell to Oryx. There’s a part of her that’s glad it isn’t Grier; the Taken may interest Carver (like any good natured Warlock) but at least he’ll be easier to reign in.

They land along the Dunes of Rubicon and take off towards Legions Keep. Their sparrows throw sand behind them as they ride; the sun beats down on them, Vex and Cabal yelling and firing and missing. They travel in relative silence, Carver trying to encourage Avia to drive past Taken that fire at them.

“I could always ride _into_ them.” She points out.

“Ha, that’s probably why I always beat you when SRL comes around.”

Avia lets the comment slide, for now, whizzing past him on her sparrow as he laughs and honks his high-pitched horn. Their excursion in the Keep goes as smoothly as expected, Avia watching Carvers back as he extracts data from several terminals, having wayward conversations with his Ghost the more information they manage to pull.

After that it doesn’t take them long to reach and make their way into the Cerberus Vae; Ta’aruc’s body has long since been moved, but the Taken have capitalised on the empty space.

Carver snipes Taken hobgoblins who unwittingly guard the terminals whilst Avia takes care of the ground forces. The literal ground forces, in this case, as he glides up to where the hobgoblins once stood and gets what he needs from the ship.

“Done yet?!” Carver yells from one of the outcroppings.

“Almost!” The Hunter answers, calling her Golden Gun and eradicating the remaining Phalanxes. Carver floats down towards her once the dust settles.

“No Nightstalker?” He asks, reloading his sniper rifle.

“Sometimes it’s nice to go back to basics.”

He tilts his head slightly, regarding her the same way Ikora does sometimes.

“What?”

“Has the Void been… Talking to you?” He says quietly and Avia feels nervous all of a sudden.

“It – wait, what? It does that?”

Carver stills completely for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Oh, oh you – you little Dreg!” She yells, punching him in the arm.

“Ow!” He recoils good naturedly. “Sorry, sorry! Grier was mentioning the other day how nervous you’ve been using the Void. But it’s going okay?”

She huffs, summoning her Ghost. “It’s just… Different. Not sure I’m used to it yet, even after Oryx.”

He hums quietly. “I remember using it the first time. Sometimes it feels… Hungry. Like it just wants to devastate everything in its path, using you as a conduit.”

She makes a noise in her throat; not quite disagreeing.

“The Tether isn’t like that.”

“What is it like?”

Avia asks her Ghost to set a course for Clovis Bray. It’ll be a long journey; even if they cut through the Valley of the Kings.

“It’s mostly about trapping, ensnaring. Making sure your enemies can’t get away,” she begins, getting them walking until they’re out of the ship and in range of the Sparrow link. “So it’s less about killing and, more about controlling.”

“Controlling?”

Avia chews over the words. It’s difficult to explain, even more so to a Warlock of all people without sounding like an idiot. Luckily for her, Carver fills the silence himself.

“Maybe it has something to do with the void energy itself. I mean, the Nova Bomb is highly volatile, took me longer than I’d like to admit to figure out how to control _that_. Cornelia struggled with it too and all she had to do was create a bubble.”

“Oh, was that all she had to do?” Avia says, smirk lying beneath her helmet.

“Well – okay, wait, I didn’t mean it like that,” he stumbles. “Obviously the Ward of Dawn is difficult to summon, even more so to sustain that amount of energy at one time, it’s actually really impressive and takes a lot of strength, not just physical but--”

They breach the ships exit, the area still empty despite them clearing it of Cabal and Vex nearly an hour ago. Their comms beep to signal the connection to the sparrow link just as Avia cuts Carver off.

“It’s okay Carver, I won’t tell your wife you just completely undermined her abilities.”

“What! No, I didn’t – I would _never_ \--”

It gives her enough time to summon her Sparrow and leave Carver in the dust. She shouts as she races away from him; “You’re too easy, Warlock!”

She manages, only just, to keep her lead until they reach Clovis Bray. Cabal still litter the buried skyscraper, one yelling at Avia as she flies by and provoking her just enough to jump off of her sparrow and stop its noise.

“You cheated!” Carver yells through a smile, letting his sparrow fly into the wall as he disembarks and runs up to Avia.

“Serves you right!” She yells back, a retort no doubt on his lips until his Ghost pops up in between them.

“I’m detecting abnormally high Taken signatures at the top of the skyscraper,” it tells them, whirring its outer shell worriedly.

“Dammit,” Avia mutters.

“Don’t you hate it when you’re right?” Carver sighs. Avia has to chuckle at that.

“Rasputin seem worried?” Avia asks the Ghost.

“Not yet, there’s no distress signal. At all.”

“He’s a humble AI, isn’t he?” Carver says, reloading his sniper rifle.

“Yeah, well. Let’s go add another reason to the list of things he has yet to thank us for.”

They make it to the top of the building in minutes. Any Cabal in the way are either dripping with Darkness energy or too weak to stop the Guardians ascent. Orange rays beam in through the high windows of the once tall building as they make their way towards where the Mars AI, and now Rasputin, call home.

“We’re about to run into Taken, so be ready.” Avia shouts over her shoulder to the Warlock gliding towards her. She can hear faint Russian chanting in the next room, the dusty atmosphere heralding the Taken influence would normally send a chill down her spine.

“They’re not as strong now though are they, Slayer of Oryx?”

Avia laughs and groans. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, so only Cayde can call you that?”

“I’m not the only one that slayed him, and I don’t appreciate everyone trying to boost my ego. You should all know how dangerous that is,” she says pointing a clawed silver finger at him.

His shoulders roll with laughter as they push forward, leaving the light of the bay windows and moving towards the AI chamber.

“But,” Carver continues, stopping momentarily to check his ammo. “You sure like to let Rook call you it.”

She stiffens, but shakes it off after unclipping her shotgun and checking the mag. “Rook’s just… He’s just – I don’t know. Playful.”

“Ha!” Avia’s a step away from beating Carver into a less jolly pulp. “Playful. Yeah, sure.”

She huffs. They lapse into silence, preparing themselves, their weapons click and clack, echoing sharply off of the rusted walls.

“Sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

She groans. “No.”

“Hey, I was young and in love once. And a shy idiot, if it makes you feel any better.”

“It doesn’t.” She says, curt. Then she softens. “Thanks for the offer but, no.”

Carver looks like he’s going to say something, but then he just shrugs. At least he’s learning.

They move forward into the chamber where the dormant Mars Warmind calls home. They wait.

“If there’s a centurion, I call dibs.”

“A Taken one?” Avia guffaws. “Fat chance, Warlock. I’ll have killed it before you can blink.”

“A challenge!” Carver exclaims. The air turns thick and clinging, black and white particles swirl and choke, but the Guardians aren’t afraid. “You’re on, Hunter.”

* * *

“How exactly did you manage to pull such vital information from a derelict Cabal-ship?”

“Well,” Carver starts as Zavala’s confused face smooths over. “The ship itself isn’t that derelict, it’s actually still functioning and given the Cabal’s current interest in self-preservation, that doesn’t surprise me. However it’s interesting, really, that they haven’t blown the ship to kingdom-come yet, it’d be a great move if they want to cut off the Vex that are still attacking their forces. Although I guess since the Vex slip in and out of time, that’d be a fruitless effort, and I’d be surprised if they haven’t figured out yet that we’re basically unable to die, having been thorns in their side for a while--”

“Travelers Light, Carver.” Avia smiles.

“Okay, okay,” Carver reaches over and tabs through the holo screens in front of Zavala until a very familiar symbol pulses and rotates, unlocking even more information.

“I got in contact with the Hidden before our mission. I mean, they’re the ones to go to for infiltrating enemy lines, right? Anyway, seeing as we we’re going after what could potentially be information as derelict as the ship itself, I figured I’d ask them about re-routing a Cabal information beacon into a galaxy wide scanner.”

“Meaning?” The Titan Commander sighs.

“He asked some of his Warlock buddies to help him hack into a Cabal ship and use it to pull information from around the system.” Avia nudges Carver’s ribs.

“Hey, on the _exact_ same frequency as the Cabal’s outgoing and incoming messages,” Carver says, nudging her back. “Don’t make it sound so… I don’t know, unimpressive.”

“This is valuable information, Carver.” Zavala turns back to the screens. “I can already see a few messages directly from the Empire to the remaining forces on Mars.”

“Yeah, they’re downers to read.” Carver says.

“But well translated,” Zavala mentions. “Have you considered becoming an agent of the Hidden?”

Carver ruffles slightly, not really sure how to answer.

“Did you see the ones about re-fortifying new strongholds?” Avia swoops in and Carver thanks her silently. “We don’t know which strongholds they’re talking about, but there’s a lot of chatter about making them stronger, some arguments for starting from scratch. There’s schematics for a base-wide shield in here, mentions of anti-Guardian measures. That outbound signal from a few months ago? That’s referenced here too, nothing from the Cabal emperor themselves but it’s mentioned in even the more casual conversations. Makes you think that they’re planning something.”

“Also, in the ships older archives I found a few messages from Cabal directly involved in the Empire, they were sent after Tau’urc was taken down,” Carver leans over again and highlights the implied messages. “Eventually they just stopped talking to the Sand Eaters on Mars, I believe the exact phrasing was; “You hold no victories over the Guardians, therefore you can stay in this Galaxy and _die_.”

“How dramatic.” Zavala deadpans as Avia snorts. Still, Carver doesn’t miss how the corners of their mouths twitch upwards.

“Given their language, the way they may be planning something and the fact that they’ve given up on the Sand Eaters – I think they’re either sending a faction more powerful, or giving up on the planet.” Avia states, but the Titan commander shakes his head.

“They can’t be giving up if they plan on refortifying it.” Zavala says.

“They’re refortifying strongholds, yes, but not necessarily on Mars,” Carver reminds him. “What’s the point in fighting a losing battle?”

“It won’t be long before the Sand Eaters become desperate,” Zavala says, turning to Avia. “In your report of the Strike on the Bond Brothers, you said they were planning on detonating the Dreadnaughts core. After losing their Primus, they would kill themselves if it meant killing their enemies. Conquering was the last thing on their mind.”

“Which is fair,” Carver interjects. “They don’t get to go home if they’re not victorious, may as well go out with a bang if that’s the case, I guess?”

“But conquering is still on the Cabal Empire’s mind,” Avia grits over them both. “So by process of elimination, they’re going to occupy Mars with a more powerful force to make up for their losses.”

“The Cabal are military strategists but they still prefer to blow things up than use subversion, so whatever does come our way won’t be the scouting forces on Mars, they’ll possibly be worse.” Carver adds.

Zavala regards both of them steadily, almost icily, and sighs.

“You’re right about the Empire, but that’s a fight we’ll have to wait for.”

“And in the meantime?” Avia asks.

“All we can do is maintain the ground we’ve already acquired, and keep our eyes and ears open for any more Cabal chatter. Carver, pass your information over to Ikora so her Hidden can help with the latter.”

“Got it.”

“Will ‘maintaining ground’ be enough?” Avia asks with an edge to her voice, making something click in Carvers mind. He remembers Grier once joking that the Hunter would much prefer to jump off of the Tower than report to Commander Zavala. “I know we can’t exactly meet the Cabal on their own turf but if we don’t at least build up our defences then this more powerful force could rip all the ground we’ve maintained out of our hands.”

Carver inhales. Well, if it wasn’t obvious before.

Zavala bristles before speaking; “The City is our priority. It’s the only place worth defending, and meeting our enemies head to head across the solar system is a show of force that has shown them what we’re capable of. If they bring something bigger, something more formidable – we’ll be ready.”

Avia opens her mouth, and Carver doesn’t have to be married to recognise a face primed for an argument.  

“I’m sure we will,” Carver cuts in, and Avia scowls at him. “Is that all?”

“Not quite,” the Titan Commander files away the information, glowing holo screens fading away, receding into the table itself as he turns to Avia, fully. His undivided attention. This isn’t good.

“The Queen’s Guard have begun contacting the Vanguard, asking for you.”

Avia stiffens dramatically, pulled upright like being caught in a vice.

“Whatever it is they want, settle it yourself. We don’t have time to play messenger.”

Avia squares up, but sighs. Deflates. Carver watches, his interest more than captured.

“I will,” she says, softly. “I’m sorry. For the inconvenience.”

“It’s only an inconvenience if it happens again.” Zavala states. His shoulders relax once more. “Good work today, nevertheless. You’re dismissed.”

As they walk away from the Vanguard, Carver asks; “Where are you headed next?”

“Probably to scream into a pillow,” Avia says and Carver laughs. “Seriously, _we’ll be ready_? Will we? Aren’t Titans all about defences, putting big walls up around things they want to protect?”

“Usually,” Carver hums as they pass Shaxx. “However, you definitely could’ve found a better way of telling the _Titan Commander_ to do his job.”

Avia smirks. “Hey, sometimes? Someone has to,” she hums, thoughtful. “Maybe I’ll get Eden to talk to him. We’ve got to defend Mars from the Cabal somehow, they’re warmongers for Light sake it’s stupid to assume they won’t retaliate to us.”

“No one is saying they won’t, Avia,” Carver says softly, matching the Hunters’ steps up the stairs to the Plaza. Twilight shines down on them, a soft hue of pinks and blues bathes the Tower in a comforting glow. “Cornelia might have something to say about it, too. Although she may agree with the Commander; there’s all the chance in the world the Cabal may hit us directly instead of Mars.”

Avia shrugs. “We need to be ready for something. Damn Titans, keeping their boots buried where they stand.”

“Hey, not all Titans,” Carver smiles, sidling up to the Vault next to Avia, peeking his head around to continue the conversation. “You’ll find Cornelia is more than capable of getting involved in a fight if she needs to.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Well, be careful. Fighting alongside her is enough to make you fall in love.”

Avia grumbles, throws him a look; seriously?

He raises an eyebrow in response. Between the obvious and Zavala’s curt conversation about the Awoken, he’s feeling more than a little curious. He’d like to say he’s not one to gossip but, let’s be honest. Rook and Avia are the talk of the Tower; Cayde and Holiday have a bet going for Light’s sake.

And aside from that, he meant what he said to her. He was young, stupid, hopelessly in love with no idea how to deal with it once upon a time. And now look at him. All he wants is that for Avia and Rook, he’s sure everyone else does. So he starts there.

“Although, I guess I fell in love with her even before then, you know? Uh, not that I could, you know, pinpoint a--”

“Would you just, spit it out Carver?” Avia interjects, not unkindly.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He asks again, and Avia sighs.

“Pretty certain, Carver.”

“Cornelia’s all ears too, you know, if you prefer her, or something.”

Avia smiles, cheeky. “As true as that is, I still think I’ll be okay.”

“Hey!” Carver yells, scoffing indignantly. Avia laughs until her Ghost pops up, hailing a message from the Reef. Avia’s face drops into annoyance.

“Are you going to answer this time?” Her Ghost asks, small.

She sighs, long and drawn out, closes her eyes for a second.

“What does Petra want?” Carver asks.

“Something she doesn’t deserve,” Avia says, but groans, puts her head in her hands. “Zavala is going to kill me if they get in contact with the Vanguard again.”

“So go talk to her,” Carver finishes in his vault, swings around and leans on the column to face Avia. “Just to tell her no?”

“I’ve told her no,” Avia grunts. “More than once.”

“Well, is she asking the impossible?”

Avia squints at him. “Doing your best Grier impression today, aren’t you?”

He laughs, holds his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I just want to know why a Hive god killer can’t face the Awoken, of all people.”

She rolls her eyes and _thunks_ her head against the top of the vault screen. “It’s personal,” she says, muffled.

“Ooh, personal,” Carver smiles. “Is Petra in love with Rook too?”

“Sweet, merciful Travelers Light Carver!”

He starts laughing in earnest at her scandalised expression, bringing a hand up to hold his chest as her face blushes. She punches his arms and he recoils.

“Ow, ah! Okay, okay! Sorry – you made it sound so dramatic,” he chuckles.

She shakes her head at him, her fist still raised, but relaxes and drops it, huffing out a small laugh.

“You know I’m Reef-Born, right?”

Carver hums.

“Petra and I used to be close. We were both members of the Awoken Guard, fought together most of the time. Well, long story short – I left the Reef and came here, but after the Queen died, I guess she still thinks I owe them – or her – something. And I don’t, so. That’s it.”

His brow furrows.

“They’re in trouble?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Avia replies, curt.

“So, if they are -- you don’t even want to help?”

She scoffs. “Uh. No? Did I not make that clear, or--”

“I mean,” he cuts in, doesn’t mean for it to sound so harsh. “They’re still our people, Avia. Even if there’s something between you and Petra, they obviously still need your help.”

She narrows her eyes at him, and this time it is harsh, unyielding.

“You don’t get it.”

“Then help me get it,” he says and Avia scoffs again, rolling her eyes.

“Long story, Carver. Don’t really feel like getting into it.”

He huffs. “Well, you should at least talk to Petra and see what’s happening, if you can aid them a little bit. If there’s something between you two, you could at least be the better person.”

That seems to sink in deeper than he intended. Avia tenses up. “I don’t want to be, thanks,” she spits.

He leans off of the tower. He has a good inch on her, uses it subconsciously, says tersely; “Alright then, so you’re going to just…”

“Just, what?” She squares up to him, turning sharply, and he can practically hear Cornelia in the back of his mind telling him not to push it any further. If only she were here.

“Just be petty. You’re choosing to be petty.”

She laughs cruelly. “If you knew why I was being petty you wouldn’t even be saying that.”

“Well, you won’t even tell me _why_ you’re being petty, so what else am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything, Carver.” She says, indignant.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right – but you also don’t have to leave the Awoken defenceless if they need your help.”

“Ha, they are not defenceless Carver, trust me.”

How sure is she? Carver really doesn’t like the idea of his race being wiped out because there were Guardians not willing to help for menial reasons.

“Look, I hate to say it but you’re acting like a child Avia, you could at least--”

“Oh, wow,” Avia seethes. “I’m not the one acting like a child here, you’ve been pestering me like a nosey little shank all day!”

“That’s not the point, Avia! You’re purposefully being bitter when people – our people – need your help!”

“They’re not my people!” Avia’s voice breaks a little. “I don’t want anything to do with them!”

He softens just slightly at Avia’s furrowed brow, her wide eyes. There’s something else here but he’s past the point of being able to figure that out, so he perseveres.

“I’m sorry you feel like that, alright? I know you have your reasons, but we have to help them if we can. It’s what we do – we’re Guardians. We’ve helped them before.”

Avia rolls her eyes, thins her lips. “You don’t know anything about them Carver,” she starts and something coils in his gut at her tone. “You weren’t born or raised there, you don’t what they – how they – it’s just. You don’t know, you won’t ever know what the Awoken are like, you just can’t understand!”

She turns back to her vault, furiously tapping away, missing the twisted look on his face. As though she’s taken her knife and twisted it in his chest. The words hurt, more than she knows, more than he’s willing to let on.

She finishes in her vault with an angry tap, and backs off from him, from their conversation. “By all means Carver, go to the Reef and help them yourself, but I don’t owe them a _thing_.”

An excited yell of his name calls his attention. He recognises his wife’s voice but he’s too frozen to look back at her, instead watching Avia scuttle towards the balcony and call to orbit. Eventually his wife jumps and puts her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey!” She smiles, releasing him and hopping to face him. Her grin fades slightly, a worried crease setting on her brow. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah…” He trails off, absentmindedly pulling her closer, rubbing her arms as they clasp around his neck.

“Yeah?” She says. “Or no?”

He deflates.

“No. Definitely, no.” 


End file.
